Alice's Updates
by ButterflyMouse
Summary: Alice is bored and decides to cause Edward trouble by notifying some old friends of his blossoming relationship. Note: Tanya does NOT get jealous – she merely finds it extremely amusing.
1. Chapter 1: Alice is Bored

**Chapter One - Alice is bored**

**A/N Just a warning, there are currently two chapters to this. While I do intend to write more, I have no intention of making it a priority, so updates may be few and far between.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**APOV**

Sometimes it is _very_ boring to be a Vampire.

I had been waiting weeks to talk to Bella. Even now, when we had _finally_ been introduced, I'd hardly been able to say two sentences to her. It was infuriating! I missed my best friend and youngest sister - and I'd hardly even met her yet!

Fortunately, that was all about to change. In just a few short hours Edward would bring Bella here to meet the family and all would be right in the world.

Still. Those few short hours were beginning to seem excruciatingly long. I cast about desperately, trying to find something to occupy my mind – preferably something which would annoy Edward, exacting revenge for the past few weeks of torture.

Finally I happened upon an idea. A perfect idea.

Jasper and Emmet had given Edward hell over his blossoming relationship, so I could only wonder at the teasing a certain few others would give...

**Eleazar POV**

The phone rang and I picked it up hurriedly, confused by the caller ID 'Hello Alice. What can I do for you?'

_'Hey Eleazar! I'm sorry to be rude, but could you please hunt up your wife and sisters? I really need to speak to them. Its Urgent'_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Denalis are shocked

**Chapter 2 - The Denalis are shocked  
**

**Neutral POV**

It was one o'clock in the morning and the Denalis were gathered expectantly in the living room, all staring at the phone which was set to loudspeaker.

_'Is everyone there now? Can you all hear me? Wait.'_ Alice paused for a moment _'Yes, yes you can'_

'Just spit it out Alice' called Irina 'What was so important that you felt the need to call us at one o'clock in the morning?'

_'Don't be silly Irina, you don't sleep! It doesn't matter what time I call!'_

'Alice..' warned Tanya

_'Oh all right! Attention everyone! I hope you are all seated comfortably, I have the greatest gossip in the history of the world!'_

Eleazar rolled his eyes and made to leave.

_'Sit _down_ Eleazar! I swear to god even _you_ will find this entertaining!'_

'What is it?' asked Irina, leaning forward excitedly

_'Its about Edward'_

'Oh dear,'Kate began to worry ' Is this about why he turned up out of the blue a few weeks ago? He isn't in trouble is he?'

'Of course not!' Tanya snapped 'Alice wouldn't be so overbearingly happy if he were!'

_'Well actually...'_

'What!?'

'_He is sort of in trouble, but not the __dangerous__ sort, just the overly awkward, I have no idea how this is going to work out sort of trouble'_

The Denalis looked at each other.

'I'm not quite sure I follow...' offered Carmen.

_'HE'S FALLEN IN LOVE!'_ Alice was practically screeching with excitement. Her words were followed by a few moments of silence, during which Eleazar's mouth fell open in shock, before the Denali girls erupted into giggles.

'Oh my,' whispered Irina reverently 'I never thought I'd see the day'

'This is wonderful!' Screeched Kate

Carmen merely shook her head with mirth, while Tanya suggested a celebration.

_'Wait!' _at the mention of a celebration which would undoubtedly involve the Denalis making a surprise visit, Alice began to back track hurriedly _'Its not quite that simple'_

Tanya raised an eyebrow 'Really? How so?'

_'Well....you see...the thing is.......she's human.'_ Once again the house at Denali was silent with the shock of its occupants.

'Human' repeated Carmen.

_'Human'_

Irina giggled 'This just keeps getting better and better!'

'Whats she like?' asked Tanya

'Oh yes!' enthused Kate 'You have to tell us _everything_. Just think, a human succeeded where we failed...'

_'I don't know if thats exactly the best way of putting it...you see I don't think Bella actually ever _tried_ to win his heart. It sort of just happened – but don't be put out, she had one hell of an advantage over all of you.'_

'What kind of advantage..?' wondered Irina

'_Well...- Tanya you remember when you were trying to win Edward, right?'_

'Of course'

_'You thought that if you could just get around his mind reading powers it would be easy.'_

'Not _easy_'

_'Fine then, not _easy_. But certainly manageable'_

'I don't see where your going with this..'

_'She has some kind of a mental block.'_

'A mental what?'

_'A mental block. I can see her future, Jasper can sense her feelings, but Edward can't hear her thoughts'_

'Ok, start at the beginning'

Alice launched into the tale. Detailing the day Bella first came to Forks High and giving a long awaited explanation for Edward's sudden trip to Denali. She explained about the incident with Tyler's van and the emergency in Port Angeles, earning satisfying gasps of shock in both cases. She went on to describe the past week of school and finished with a quick summary of the previous days events including Jasper and Emmet's bet. _'And thats all'_ she concluded.

'Oh come on Alice!' Carmen was whining now 'That _can't_ be all'

_'I'm sorry, but it is'_

The Denali girls pouted – Eleazar was still in shock.

_'Although.....'_

' Yes,' Encouraged Kate.

_'Shes coming to visit today....I'll ring you tonight.'_

The phone clicked as she hung up.

Meanwhile back in Forks, Alice sat back contentedly having succesfully managed to get through another two hours of waiting for Bella.


	3. Chapter 3: Things get more complicated

**A/N: This chapter is set between chapters 19 and 20 of twilight. It has a very different tone to the last two I've written, but I thought it was important to include and it kind of just came to me as it is. I literally started writing this an hour ago, so I have no idea when the next chapter will come to me. **

**Alice's POV**

Jasper drove in silence down the empty highway. It was two o'clock, the quietest time of day, just before the sun begins to rise bringing life back to the world. The darkness before the dawn. Bella's head rested against my shoulder, only semi-conscious, but not sleeping. Hot, wet, tears trickled down my shoulder, soaking into the collar of my shirt.

Jasper sent a wave of calm towards us and Bella quietened, though she still did not fall asleep. I met Jasper's eyes gratefully in the rear view mirror and felt his love wrap around me like a blanket before he returned his eyes to the road.

I saw my phone ring before it happened. Not the phone Carlisle had given me, the one with the untraceable number, but my usual phone. I picked it up the instant it began to ring, the tone was inaudible to human ears (a useful feature when one had to communicate between classrooms under the watchful eye of teachers), but there was no point wasting time. Jasper met my eyes once more, in concern. 'Its alright' I reassured him, my voice barely audible 'Its Tanya'. He nodded, once again turning back to the road.

'Hello Tanya'

'Alice.' I looked one second into the future and had a vision of her pouting, Carmen, Kate and Irina gathered by her side 'You promised to call, I'm disappointed.'

'I'm sorry Tanya' I choked, keeping my voice too quiet for Bella to hear 'Things have become a little complicated since we last spoke'

'Whats happened?' asked Kate 'Did something go wrong? Is she hurt? That would be awful! The one person to crack Edward and - '

'No, no Kate' I corrected hastily 'Bella's fine, at least for the moment...I'm sorry, but I'm worried about this number being traced, I promise I'll explain when we have everything back under control, but right now things are...complicated. I'm sorry.'

'We understand' Tanya whispered grimly 'If there's anything we can do...'

Of course! I meant to warn them! How could I forget?

'Well actually...we've sent a visitor to you, he should be arriving very soon. I'd appreciate it if you could keep him there.'

'Of course.' In the near future I saw her nod and Irina raise an eyebrow. Through the phone, I heard her whisper in the background.

'_He?_ Alice certainly knows what she's doing when it comes to task delegation...'

A small, sad, smile touched the corners of my lips.

'I'll talk to you soon' I whispered.

'Good Luck' Tanya returned before hanging up.

I saw them as they discussed what the problem could be, concern etched across their faces. The girls had just begun to explain to Eleazar when there was a knock on their door. I stopped watching. I didn't need my visions to know the outcome of this scene.


End file.
